


i've been saving all my summers for you

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Patrick's nervous; Joe is, too. But it's their first time together, and Joe wants to make it as good as possible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this smutty joetrick

_**October, 2001** _

Joe smiled at the (only by months) older boy and kissed his lips softly. He was so infatuated by Patrick, and he was so in love with him. They had been dating for a few months already, and Joe felt this was the correct time. Joe had just turned seventeen, and he felt it was the adequate moment to have sex with Patrick.

Joe's lips went down to his neck and he kissed and licked, gaining a soft groan from the shorter boy. He grinned against Patrick's neck and sucked on it as his hands traveled down to the other boy's pants and took them off.

He left Patrick's neck with a hickey and Patrick looked mildly embarrassed as he looked at him. "First time, huh?" Joe inquired, and he grinned when Patrick nodded. "Glad it's with me?"

"You douchebag," Patrick said, rolling his eyes, but deep down he was indeed glad it was going to be with Joe.

"Do you wanna take your shirt off?"

"Yeah," Patrick nodded, and so he took his shirt off. Joe smiled at the sight of his boyfriend's stomach and he soon stripped down too. Patrick took his briefs off and smiled nervously.

"I haven't had sex with a guy before," Joe admitted. "Just girls. It'll be nice, though -- I guess it will be."

"Did you even bring lube, Joe?"

"W-What? Yeah, of course I did."

And with that, he went to get his coat and took the lube bottle from it. "See?" Patrick snorted as Joe coated his fingers in it. "Are you sure about this?" Joe asked in a whisper, kissing the shorter boy's collarbones.

"Yes."

Joe started with one finger. The intrusion sort of burned, but it was also rather nice. He let out a soft moan as Joe put another finger inside him, and he let out a louder one when Joe's fingers brushed his prostate.

"Ahh!" Patrick panted as Joe kept going, his eyes dark with lust and love.

"You alright, babe?" Joe asked softly.

"Yeah, just... it's weird."

"I haven't been fucked in the ass... yet, so I hope it's not too painful."

"What do you mean by 'yet'?"

"By when we turn eighteen we could have a foursome as a band, who knows, dude."

Patrick rolled his eyes (again) and Joe kissed him (again) before taking his fingers off Patrick's entrance. He soon put lube on his cock and lined up the boy's ass with his dick.

Patrick closed his eyes and moaned as Joe slowly entered him. "It feels so-- ah!" He opened his eyes to see Joe on top of him, grabbing his hips possessively and slowly but surely thrusting into the older boy.

Patrick closed his eyes again and arched his back when he felt Joe's cock against his prostate. He hit it that way many times until Patrick saw stars. "Joe! Joe, fuck, I'm so close, fuck, f-fuck..."

He bit his lip and felt himself come over Joe's abdomen and his own. He gasped, feeling high in the sky. He felt great.

"I love you," Patrick said softly, and Joe kissed him as response.

"Was that any good, babe?"

"Definitely."

* * *

_**November, 2007** _

"So, how did you lose your virginity, Trick?" Pete said at the bar. "You never told me, and, you know, friends-- best friends-- tell everything."

Patrick burped. He was drunk off his fucking mind, and he would have refused to tell if it wasn't for the alcohol involved in the situation.

"So, it was with a dude." He burped again and spit on the floor, his vision slightly blurry at the edges. "We had been dating for a few months. We were both seventeen."

Joe looked embarrassed as hell, but no one but Andy was sober enough to notice. He bit his lip as he fixed his hair, letting Patrick tell the story.

"He thought it was the correct time and we hit it off at my house, in my bed."

"And what's that guy's name?" Pete said. Maybe he was a bit jealous, but he didn't want to admit that.

"That guy's name is, well," he burped again. "Joe." He pointed at the curly haired boy and he grinned drunkenly, and Joe rolled his eyes. "Who's my boyfriend to this day."

"We weren't supposed to come out this way, Trick!" Joe complained, and Andy and Pete laughed off his minds with those words.


End file.
